Egyptian Adventure - Ships
List of ships available during Egyptian Adventure event in 2019 (May 28th - Jul 9th). | | valign=top | | | valign=top | |} Khentkaus Khentkaus boat was a solar ship found by the pyramid of Khentkawes in Giza. She was built for the Queen Khentkaus II in c. 2445 BC. Solar boats were ships buried near graves of the monarchs to be used by them in the afterlife. Abydos Abydos boats were solar ships discovered near the ancient Egyptian city of Abydos. Solar boats were ships buried near graves of the monarchs to be used by them in the afterlife. The 14 boats were discovered in 1991 and are dated to the 1st dynasty. Khufu Khufu ship is an Egyptian vessel from around 2500 BC. She was found intact sealed into a pit in the Giza pyramid complex near the Great Pyramid of Giza in 1954. The ship was built for the pharaoh Khufu as a part of grave goods that were to be used in the afterlife. Khufu ship is now preserved in the Giza Solar boat museum. Djedefre Djedefre solar ship was found near the pyramid complex of Djedefre in Abu Rawash. The ship is dated to c. 2575 BC and is currently preserved in Louvre, Paris. Khafre Khafre ships were solar boats found in the Khafra pyramid complex in Giza. They were among the grave goods of the king Khafre and are dated to c. 2570 BC. The ships were discovered by John Perring in 1837. Nyuserre Ini Neferefre The five Neferefre solar ships were found at the funerary temple of Neferefre in Abu Sir. They are dated to c. 2445 BC. Neferirkare Ptahshepses Sphinx Sphinx was a paddle steamer corvette of the French Navy launched in 1829. She was the first operational French naval steamer and took part in the Invasion Algiers in 1830. Sphinx helped transfer the Luxor Obelisk from Egypt to Paris. The Obelisk nowadays stands at the centre of the Place de la Concorde. She sunk in 1845 after a navigation error and fog made her run aground near Cape Matifu. Her crew was saved, but the wreck wasn't discovered until 2005. She has attracted some attention in the modern days as she was the French Navy's first steamer and a model of the ship is display at the Musée national de la Marine in Paris. Hor-Aha The 14 Hor-Aha solar ships were found between the Shunet ez-Zabib and the Western Mastaba in Abydos. They were built for the king Hor-Aha in c. 2775 BC. Khasekhemwy Cleopatra Cleopatra was a Victorian-era wooden paddle steam frigate of the East India Company, launched in 1839. The ship arrived at Bombay in 1940 and she was used as a transport and mail steamer from Bombay to Karachi, Aden, and Suez. Cleopatra was lost in a cyclone off the Malabar Coast in the Indian Ocean on its way from Bombay to Singapore. Almost 300 people were killed, the entire crew of 151 men, 100 convicts she was transporting, and the Royal Marines guarding them. Senusret The 6 Senusret Solar ships were found near the pyramid of Senusret III in Dashur. They are dated to c. 1839 BC. Ibrahim Ibrahim was a steam frigate built for the Egyptian Navy in La Seyne, France, launched in 1868. The ship was taken over by the Ottoman Navy when Egypt was controlled by the Ottoman Empire at the time, but after the British takeover in 1882, Ibrahim was among the first ships in the Egyptian Navy. Osiris Anubis Anubis was a steel screw steamer used to transport passengers and cargo launched in 1890. She was built in Glasgow and then registered in Liverpool to work Moss Steamship Company's Liverpool - Eastern Mediterranean service. Anubis collided with Favorian and got heavily damaged in 1895. In 1897, Anubis sank on its way to Alexandria off Bardsley Island in Wales. SS Alexandria Tornator Tornator was built in 1912 in Copenhagen as MV Selandia. She was sold to Panama in 1936 and renamed Norseman. She was renamed Tornator in 1940. She was wrecked on the shore, west of Omaezaki lighthouse, Japan on January 26th, 1942. Amenemhat Amenemhat Solar ship was found near Amenemhat III pyramid in Dashur. She is dated to c. 1814 BC. Solar boats were ships buried near graves of the monarchs to be used by them in the afterlife. TSS Hibernia SS Khedive Ismail HMS Cicero HMS Cicero was an infantry landing ship in service of the Royal Navy in the late stages of the Second World War, launched in 1943. She was originally built in California under the name Cape St Vincent, served under the U.S. Navy and then loaned to the Royal Navy. She was returned to the U.S. after the war and then sold to the Egyptian company Société Misr de Navigation Maritime. Under them, she made voyages carrying pilgrims to Jeddah and made a number of voyages to Australia. HMS Cicero was taken over by the Egyptian government, who operated her for the next decade. In 1973, she was sold to another Egyptian company, the Egyptian Navigation Company, who had her scrapped in 1980. SS Manganese El Mahrousa SS Ali El-Kebir SS Mohamed Ali El-Kebir, originally SS Teno, was a steam turbine ocean liner. She was the sister ship of SS Khedive Ismail, both built in 1922 for the Chilean Compañía Sud Americana de Vapores. She was renamed in 1935 after being bought by the Egyptian KML, SS Mohamed Ali El-Kebir operated services that linked Alexandria with destinations across the Mediterranean Sea. She was requisitioned by the UK Ministry of War Transport in 1940 and then sunk by a German U-boat during the Second World War. El Amir Farouq El Amir Farouq was a sloop of the Egyptian Navy, launched in 1926. She was originally a passenger-cargo ship before being converted to military service in 1936 and served as the flagship of the Egyptian Navy. El Amir Farouq was sunk in 1948 in the Mediterranean Sea off Gaza. She was a casualty of the 1948 Arab-Israeli War after being struck by a motor explosive boat. Kagemni PS Sudan El Qaher El Qaher, originally named HMS Myngs, was a Z-class destroyer of the Royal Navy built as a flotilla leader in 1942. She served during the Second World War in the North Sea and off the Norwegian coast, as well as taking part in some of the Arctic convoys. She was sold to the Egyptian Navy in 1955 and renamed as El Qaher. El Qaher was sunk by an Israeli air attack during the War of Attrition in 1970. Unas Unas Solar ships were found near the funeral Temple of Unas Pyramid in Saqqara in 1913. They were built in c. 2345 BC for the king Unas. MV Empire Beacon PS Arabia PS Arabia was a passenger-carrying side-wheel paddle steamer, launched in 1921. She was the sister ship to PS Sudan, the two being the largest river steamers in Thomas Cook's Nile fleet. She was built by the Bow, McLachlan & Co in Scotland. MS Palatia SS Egypt SS Egypt was a P&O ocean liner operating between Great Britain and India, launched in 1897. During the First World War, she served as a hospital ship. She sank in May 1922 after a collision with Seine. Most of the crew, gold, and silver was recovered, but 86 people still lost their lives MV Leinster SS City of Cairo MV Munster MV Munster was a passenger ferry built in 1937. She was operated by the British and Irish Steam Packet Company from 1938 to 1940 on the Liverpool - Dublin service, built as the sister ship to MV Leinster. MV Munster was sunk by a mine during the Second World War. Llangibby Castle MV Llangibby Castle was a passenger liner of the Union-Castle Line launched in 1929. She served as a troopship during the Second World War, torpedoed by U-402 and participating in the Allied invasion of Italy and the Normandy landings. MV Llangibby Castle survived the war and was scrapped in 1954. MV Empire Bede MV Georgic MV Georgic was the last ship built for the White Star Line before its merger, launched in Belfast in 1931. After a successful decade as a liner, she was taken into service as a troopship in 1940. She was severely damaged and sunk in 1941 by a German bombing raid whilst docked at Port Tewfik in Egypt. After being refloated and rebuilt, she returned to service as a troopship in 1944. MV Georgic continued to be in service for military and civilian uses until her scrapping in 1956. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Event Ships